minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S2E5
I told them that Xara helped in her own way. I told them that we won't end up like Fred. I avoided getting caught by Romeo. I found Axel and Olivia. I told them that there's still hope. I told Axel and Olivia that I would make them understand. I told them that Romeo would pay for that. I told them that outside would be the worst. I looked at the heads. I talked to Jack. I told them that we will get it all back. I talked to Binta. I looked at the Bookcases. I talked to Petra. I talked to Axel and Olivia. I told them if the Admin revealed anything. I told them that where's Lukas. I told them why they are here. I opened the chest. I talked to Lluna. I pulled the lever. I found Nurm. I told Jack to play it cool. I told Nurm that he is a hero. I told Ivor about what does it do. I told Axel that we can't reason with him. I told them that we can trust her. I talked to a guard with 4 golems. I told him to let the golems to take a day off and go slime diving. I told them that It wasn't me, it was Romeo. I looked at the pork chops. I told him no thanks. I looked at Reuben's Memorial. I told Nell to keep it. I looked at the Beacon. I told her that i'm back and i'm not the Admin. I told her that I was protecting her. I told her that we have justice. I told them that can't we have a break. I looked at the Fireworks Stars. I took Orange Ball. I told Ivor thanks for having my back. I opened a Chest and it had Lukas' book in it. I opened a another chest and it had dirt in it. I looked an Creeper in a cage. I poked the Creeper and got gunpowder. I punched the sugar canes. I looked at the Stage Wall. I talked to Petra. I looked at the water. I talked to Jack. I used the crafting table. I crafted some paper. I crafted a Firework Rocket. I told Binta that he was doing his job. I was flying to Romeo's tower. I found a Golem guarding the tower. I putted down a bucket of water. I told them that it could be a trap. I told them that I'm the real Jesse. I told Lukas that it wasn't me, it was The Admin. I told Lukas that I never would hurt him. I looked all of the armors. I chose Swordbreaker. I told the New Ocelots that I need to try to reason with him. I told Romeo that I told Ivor to say that. I told Romeo that there's still good in him. I told Romeo that I need to help him. I told Romeo that it's the best idea. I told Romeo to give this world a chance. I saw Romeo bedrock the whole sky and Beacontown. I told them to use the Word of Passage. I looked the chest and there was nothing. The blocks on the left side were 4, the middle is 5, and the right is 1. I placed the Potato. I placed the Poison Potato. I understanded Fred's explanation. I got the Golden Guantlet. I avoided alot of these Admin scenes. I force the Vos form to fall and caused him to be powerless with the big punch. I force the Snowman form and make him powerless after he started to fire frozen fire balls. I force the Petra form to make her powerless. I told Romeo that I was going to help him. I force the Fred form to let go the Golden Guantlet. I force Romeo to let go the guantlet. I got the Gauntlet. I told Romeo that he can redeem himself. I didn't want Romeo to stay there. I avoided all the lava scenes and saw the prison from "Jailhouse Block". I told Romeo that She will like to see him. I told Lukas that I couldn't leave him there. I told Ivor thanks for the heads up. I told him that it would be worth it. I told Radar that I'm proud of him. I would take care of Lluna. I told Stella that I knew that she was good. I told Lukas that it would make her happy. I told them that it happens until the world needs saving. I'm going with Petra to hit the road to Champion City. I told Radar that he would need to run Beacontown. I told Radar that he is a "Co-Hero In Residence". Early Release: Feb 19, 2018 Released: Feb 24, 2018 Other things: Minecraft Story Mode S2E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E5 (you are currently here) Choices from all of Season 2: I decided to be on Petra's side. I trusted Radar by letting him become a man in charge and encouraged him to take chances. I showed Stella loyality. I showed Xara that there was hope in the world. I showed Romeo pity and pulled out in the void. I protected my Friends. Category:Blog posts